onepiecefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Sanji
''Informácie'' Japonsky: サンジ Prvně se objevil: 43. kapitola, 20. Epizoda Skupina: Pirát, Slamáci Post: Šéfkuchař Alias: "Mr. Prince" (Mr. プリンス Misutā Purinsu) Přezdívka: "Black-Leg" (黒脚 Kuro Ashi) Věk: 19 let (debut), 21 let (po timeskipu) Narozeniny: 2. Března Výška: 177 cm (debut), 180 cm (po timeskipu) Odměna: 330,000,000 beli Dabér: Hiroaki Hirata ''"Černá Noha" Sanji ''je pirát a kuchař Slamákových pirátů . Je pátým členem posádky a čtvrtým, který se oficiálně přidal. Narodil se v North Blue a tímto je prvním členem posádky, který nepochází z East Blue. Je jedním z Monster Tria v posádke ako Luffy a Zoro . Jeho snem je najít All Blue – moře, ve kterém jsou ryby ze všech moří světa, z East Blue, West Blue , North Blue , South Blue , ráj kuchařů. Jeho odměna je 77,000,000 beli. Galerie Sanji14.jpg|Po Timeskipu Sanji_Manga_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Manga Po Timeskipu Sanji 04 .png|Před Timeskipem Sanji_Manga_Pre_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Manga Před Timeskipem Sanji's_Wanted_Poster.png|Wanted Poster 206px-Sanji_as_a_Child.png|Sanji jako dítě Sanji_Barate_Appearance.png|Sanjiho oblečení během Baratie arku po Alabasta ark. Sanji_Drum_Island_Arc_Outfit.png|Sanjiho oblečení v Drum arku. 206px-Sanji_Alabasta_Arc_Outfit.png|Sanjiho oblečení v Alabasta arku. 242px-Skypiea_Sanji_Outfit.png|Sanji oblečení v Skypiea arku. 219px-Dbfsanji.PNG|Sanjiho oblečení v Davy Back Fight. 148px-Sanji_water_7.png|Sanjiho oblečení vo Water 7 arku. 180px-Sanji_Post-Enies_Lobby.png|Sanjiho oblečení v Post-Enies Lobby arku. 345px-Sanji_Thriller_Bark.png|Sanjiho oblečení na konci Thriller Bark arku. 280px-Sanjiokamafull.PNG|Sanji - Okama 260px-Sanji_in_Nami's_Body.png|Sanji v Namiinom tele. 428px-Chopper_in_Sanji's_Body.png|Chopper v Sanjiho tele. 127px-Sanji_Dressrosa_Arc_First_Outfit.png|Sanjiho oblečení na začátku Dressrosa arku 469px-Sanji's_Dressrosa_Disguise_in_the_Anime.png|Sanjiho oblečení v Dressrosa arku. 285px-Sanji_Strong_World_Finale_Outfit.png|Strong World 350px-Sanji-Film-Z.png|Film Z Vzhled Sanji je hubený, svalnatý muž s velmi dlouhými a silnými nohami a s blond vlasy sčesanými na stranu. Na začátku série byly sčesány napravo, a tak zahalovaly jeho levé oko. Po timeskipu jsou sčesány nalevo a zahaleno je oko pravé. Po timeskipu jsou také jeho vlasy trochu vlnitější a vypadají zanedbaněji. Hlavní fyzická zvláštnost na Sanjim je jeho obočí. Každé z nich má spirálku na jiném konci. Pravé obočí je zakončeno spirálkou na vnější straně a levé končí spirálkou na vnitřní straně. Tímto se stává jeho obličej asymetrickým, avšak díky jeho účesu to nikdy není na první pohled zřetelné. Má černé oči, ale na začátku Thriller Bark arku v anime měl oči šedomodré. Sanji chodí téměř vždycky v černém obleku s kravatou a košilí s dlouhým rukávem v různých barvách (nejčastěji bývá oranžová, modrá či černá, občas také pruhovaná). Sanji mění své oděvy častěji než zbytek mužské posádky Slamáků. Před Timeskipem '' Během Drum Island arku nosil hnědý kabát s kožešinkou na lemování. Během Alabasta arku nosil modrý pouštní oděv a oranžové sluneční brýle. Během Skypiea arcu nosil růžové triko s puntíky a černé kalhoty ke kolenům. Během Davy Back Fight arku nosil triko v barvě levandule a modrou kravatu. Během Water 7 arku nenosil své sako, ale černou vestu přes oranžovou košili s proužky. Během Post-Enies Lobby arku měl tmavě levandulové triko a červenou kravatu. Během rozdělení Slamáků po Sabaody Archipelago arku byl donucen převléct se do dámských (okama) oblečků. Jeho oblečení bylo zkompletováno i s parukou a líčením. Avšak brzy se opět vrátil ke svému běžnému oblečení. Sanji také nosí formální boty, které byly speciálně vyrobené kvůli jeho specifickému bojovému stylu. Jsou velmi odolné a trvanlivé. Avšak síla jeho útoků je velice silná i bez speciální bot, jak jsme mohli vidět při jeho boji s Kuroobim. Sanji je také náruživý kuřák, pouze málokdy je viděn bez cigarety. ''Po Timeskipu '' Po dvou letém timeskipu si nyní Sanji zakrývá pravé oko vlasy, které o kousek porostly. Má tmavou bradku a strniště nad rty a obě jeho obočí mají kudrlinku na pravé straně. Také více zesvalnatěl, má nyní širší krk stejně jako Zoro a Luffy. Nosí černý oblek a žlutou košili a v Punk Hazard arku byla košile taktéž černá. Na Punk Hazardu také použil Kinemon sílu svého ďáblovho ovoce a dal Sanjimu kabát se dvěma řadami knoflíků po čas, kdy byl Sanji v těle Nami . Během Dressrosa Arku, Sanji má nejprve na sobě bílou košili, kterou nosil s černou kravatou, černé kalhoty a černou, pruhovanou vestu. Když šli inkognito do Acacii, měl na sobě černý oblek s bílou košilí. V anime nosí modrou kravatu. On také měl na sobě černé brýle a falešný bílý vous a knír. Poté, co byl zraněn Doflamingom, Sanji nosil obvaz kolem hrudi a na sobě plášť přes ramena. Osobnost Sanji je klidný, v pohodě a má vybrané způsoby, jakými se řídí. Má sklon mluvit velmi složitým způsobem, a to i v zoufalých situacích, a málokdy funguje bez přemýšlení. Jeho chování v mnoha ohledech může být ve srovnávané s tajným agentem. To je umocněné faktem, že má tendenci nosit oblek, velmi často kouří, a v anime mají tendenci hrát klidnou hudbu s jazzovým podtónem, když mluví. Stejně jako Zoro je i Sanji vnímavější než vypadá a často řekne lidem to, co musí slyšet ne to, co chtějí slyšet. Je jeden z nejzatvrzelejších členů posádky, dokáže pouštět hrůzu tak jako Zoro, avšak narozdíl od něj Sanji dokáže ukázat své emoce, a tak ho i občas můžeme vidět plačícího. Také velmi rychle ztrácí trpělivost, a tak ho lze velmi rychle rozlobit, což často vede k následnému zmlácení všech nepřátel (a Luffyho). Při jeho boji s Jabrou řekl, že když se hodně naštve, “vzplane“. Od té doby jsme ho mohli vidět již několikrát doslova v plamenech, například při boji s Absalomem či Duvalem. I přes to, že je jeden z nejzatvrzelejších členů posádky, se často chová stejně hloupě a bláznivě jako nedospělejší členové posádky (Luffy,Usopp,Chopper,Brook) a také se občas dokáže nadchnout pro kdejakou hloupost(jako když poprvé navštívil Skypieu. Je také jeden ze členů posádky, který věří na sílu afra. Sanji má ve zvyku ztrácet se zbytku posádky. Toto jsme mohli vidět například: *Když se při Little Garden arku odpoji od skupiny a našel úkryt Mr. 3. *Když Mr. 2 Bon Kurei přišel na palubu Going Merry , Sanji tam nebyl, takže zostal ako jediný člen od Slamákú , jehož totožnost nebyla známa Crocodileovi . *Když on a Usopp šli zachránit Nami od Enela , vzal to oklikou, nejprve zničil vnitřek Enelovej archy . *Ve Water 7 opustí skupinu po nalezení Nico Robin a není vidět, do odjezdu Bafajícího Toma. *Když v Enies Lobby arku odešel z místa, kde celá posádka bojvala proti dvoustům kapitánů a místo toho odešel zavřít Bránu Spravedlnosti. *V Punk Hazard , opouští skupinu Slamákových pirátů, aby zachránil Tashigi pred Vergom. On se přiznal, že on není dokonalý. Přesvědčil Usoppa aby ho nechal bojovat s Jabrou, protože je rozdíl v jejich schopnostech. Připustil, že je silnější než Usopp, pokud jde o fyzickou sílu, ale že oba mají věci, které nemůžou udělat a co by mohli udělat, a díky tomu si mohou vzájemně pomáhat. Sanji je rovněž schopen myslet o jeden krok dopředu (zejména při nebezpečných situacích) dříve než kdokoliv jiný, co ho dělá docela chytrým. Vhodným příkladem by bylo, kdy byla Nico Robin zajata CP9 nějak věděl (nebo byl schopen odvodit), že CP9 se chystali vzít Robin na stanici. On byl viděn na stanici, skrývat se, dokonce před tým jak se tam CP9 dostali. Když tyto události jdou, jak měl v plánu, má ve zvyku říkat "Bingo!". Sanji je milovník, flirtuje s každou atraktivní dámou, což mu vysloužilo přezdívku „ero-cook“ (=ero-kuchař). Sám řekl, že Nami byla z 98,72% rozhodujícím důvodem, proč se přidal k Luffyho posádce. Po dvou letech strávených na ostrově Momoiro se Sanji stal ještě více perverzním. '"I kdyby mě to mělo zabít, odmítám kopat ženu !!!! " '''- Přísná politika Sanjiho v boji. On přísahal, že nikdy nedovolí ženám být uražený nebo zraněný, zatímco on může ještě stát, bez ohledu na to, jak atraktivní (nebo neatraktivní) jsou, a to i v na život a na smrt situace. To je často problematické v jeho boji, když nemůže útočit na ženské protivníky, protože by raději zemřel, než ublížil (i když to neznamená, že se nebude uchylovat k blokování jejich útoků, a dokonce namířil zbraň na Nico Robin, když její status jako Baroque Works důstojník byl odhalen). Dokonce ukázal jeho způsoby, když vycítil Tashigin pláč, ochránil ji před Vergem, přestože ona byla mariňák. To vše je zřejmě výsledkem přísné výchovy. Protože jeho rytířství vůči ženám, odmítá nést zášť vůči některé z nich bez ohledu na to, jak ho urazili, a dokonce vidí hlubší význam svého jednání, jako například, jak se zdá, že Robin zradila posádku a jak ho Viola podvedla, a dokonce i prudce ho porazila. Naopak, Sanji je velmi abrazivní a uráží mnoho jiných mužů v celé sérii. Sanji se považuje za krásného a okouzlujícího, často ve srovnání se do pohádkového prince. Dosud tento rys není uveden ostatními. Má sklon být přinesen prudce zpět na zem od více cynických lidí kolem něj (jak je nazvaný "Princ království hlupáku" od Zora, čo pobáda Sanjiho aby na neho zaútočil). Jednou z nejvýznamnějších charakteristik Sanjiho je silná úcta k potravinám a přípravě jídla v kuchyni. Vzhledem k tomu, potraviny a výživa hrají klíčovou roli v udržení života, pevně věří, že práce šéfkuchaře je zacházet se jídlem, jako by to bylo posvátné. Předtím, než byl uvězněn na skále s Zeffem před devíti lety, Sanji myslel, jídlo je postradatelné, a vyhodil všechno, které se zkazilo. Nicméně, poté, co byl vyhladovělý na skále, začal litovat jeho špatné zacházení s jídlem. Proto, on má ve zvyku mlátit někoho, kdo zle zachází s jídlem nebo krade jídlo z ledničky (hlavně Luffy). To je přesně důvod, proč Sanji, v jeho prvním výstupu, zbil Fullbodyho . Ono je také prokázáno, že plně věří, že každý, kdo chce potraviny by měl dostat potraviny, ať už je to zákazník nebo zločinec, jako dal hladovějícímu Ginovi jídlo, přes to, že ostatní kuchaři odmítli. Během svého působení na Momoiro ostrově Sanji ukázal svou nelibost k nasazení šatů a ztráty jeho mužství. On otevřeně prohlásil Ivankovovi , že je muž mezi muži, kteří se narodili milovat dámy a ne se snimi přátelit. Za tímto účelem, Sanji vzdoroval tomu, že se stane okamou dva dlouhé roky. Po dvou letech žití pouze s okami, Sanji byl ohromený v přítomnosti krásných žen. Pokaždé, když viděl jednu, on byl okamžitě poblázněný nimi a měl velmi zvrácené obličeje. On byl také sužován nekontrolovatelným krvácením z nosu, kteřé děsilo většinu jeho přátel, když měl jeden vážně masivní a letěl mimo pokryté lodě. V průběžném roubíku, když viděl, jak ohromující krásný ženy, jako je Boa Hancock nebo princezna Shirahoshi poprvé, se okamžitě proměnil v kámen, ale po obnovení z této posledně uvedené situaci, se vrátil, jak mu bylo kolem žen, před timeskipem. Zoro později, při boji proti Novým Rybáckym Pirátům, určil Sanjimu novou přezdívku "Pan krvácí z nosu", což obvykle rozlobilo Sanjiho. Když bylo Sanjiho srdce umístěné v Namiinom těle, během Punk Hazard arku Trafalgarem Lawem , Sanji byl tak nadšený tímhle, že se Nami zlobila kvůli jeho zvrácenému chování, a to také způsobilo, že krvácel z nosu, zatímco byl uvnitř jejího těla. Od mladého věku, Sanji má ve zvyku říkat "hovno" nebo "zasraný", když popisuje něco. Zatímco japonské slovo pro výkaly, "Kuso", není specificky zaklení, Sanjiho způsobem řeči to zní drzo. Například, by mohl zavolat osobu ktorou nemá rád "zasraný bastard", nebo něco v tomto směru (jako jeho osobní přezdívka pro Zeffa, "zasraný dědek"), ale také popsal něco příjemného pro něj, jako být sám s Nami, jako "zasraně fantastický" a "zasraně nejlepší". Sanji vypadá, že má trochu strach či odpor k hmyzu. Během pátrání po South Birdovi se neustále vyhýbal různýmu hmyzu v lese, bál se jich dotknout. Kategorie:Piráti Kategorie:Kuchaři Kategorie:Monster trio